


My Favorite Time to Stare (It Follows)

by Meova



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Also sorta post-high school but not that far post, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: Awsten first meets Geoff in high school and immediately becomes fascinated with his eyes.





	My Favorite Time to Stare (It Follows)

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as high school and college AUs are pretty much the only things I've been reading lately, it kinda follows that I write something similar. Inspired ever so slightly on a couple of sentences from It Follows and Awsten's ongoing thing for blue.

Awsten was on his way to his locker when he first saw those blue eyes.

He didn’t see much of anything else for a few minutes after that, completely missing his locker in the meantime. The tardy bell rang, pulling him back into his body, and he slammed his head in the nearest available surface.

_ Fuck . _

\----

‘I’m telling you, that was some intense blue,’ Awsten told Jawn as he was waiting for the (inevitable, really) detention.

‘So who was it?’

Jawn did not seem as impressed as he should be.

‘I don’t know.’ Awsten started pacing. ‘I just saw their eyes, the rest is a blur. Don’t even know if it’s a guy or girl.’

‘You and your blue obsession,’ Jawn sighed. ‘I’m gonna dye my hair red just to spite you.’

He put out a hand, grabbed Awsten’s shoulder to stop him pacing. 

‘I’ll go stalk the yearbook, maybe they’re in there.’

Awsten launched himself at Jawn, hanging off his neck as the classroom door opened.

‘Detention!’ someone yelled from the inside. ‘Everyone get in here!’

Awsten pouted, but let himself down and went into the classroom, but not before blowing a kiss in Jawn’s direction. He could hear the eyeroll, even if he couldn’t see it.

\---

‘So I have two options,’ Jawn continued, like Awsten hadn’t just spent an hour pretending to be good. ‘It’s either Ciara Hanna…’ he opened the yearbook he’d gotten from God knows where, they never kept their own whole for very long, and showed a picture.

Her eyes sure were pretty, but not quite what he’d seen. Maybe in real life, though?

He explained this in about twice as many words as necessary. 

‘There’s also Geoff Wigington,’ Jawn said, flipping a few pages and pointing at another picture. 

Awsten knew immediately.

‘It’s him. It’s Geoff. Holy fuck man.’

‘Language!’ he heard behind him. Awsten waved vaguely in that direction.

‘He’s a senior, plays guitar, generally keeps to himself,’ Jawn explained.

‘Jawn, you’re the bestest gay bff anyone could have.’ Awsten kissed him loudly on the cheek.

‘First of all, I’m bi, not gay.’ Jawn wiped his hand over his face to get rid of Awsten’s saliva. He might have been a bit too enthusiastic. ‘Second of all, did you want to figure out how to talk to him by yourself?’

Awsten didn’t reply. He was too busy staring at the picture.

\---

Go fucking figure: Awsten Knight was not as brave as his last name suggested when all his words got drowned in ocean-blue eyes. He’d gone the rest of the year without even saying hi to Geoff Wigington, although to be fair, he’d stared at him a lot. Sometimes, Geoff stared back. That was probably not a good sign.

Still, he couldn’t quite help himself. He also couldn’t quite look away whenever their eyes met. He wrote so many songs about blue.

He wondered what it’d feel like to hold his hand. 

His mind briefly flirted with the idea of kissing him. He’d feel lightheaded whenever he imagined their lips meeting, so he stopped trying to think about it.

The blue was enough for now.

\---

Summer came and went.

He thought he saw Geoff around the city sometimes, but soon those sightings tapered off as well. He didn’t care. (He told himself.) 

It was good inspiration, honestly.

\---

He’d dyed his hair blue as soon as he worked up the courage, mixing the colour until it matched  _ that _ blue, the one that kept fading in his mind throughout the years but still haunted his dreams.

It looked good on him, really. 

He wondered…

\---

‘So here’s the new guitar player,’ Otto said, holding the door open for someone.

‘Hi, I’m the new guitar player. My name’s Geoff.’

That’s when Awsten looked up from his guitar and instantly lost touch with the world in a surprisingly familiar way. Those eyes…

His memory could have never done them justice, in hindsight.

‘Uh, hi,’ Awsten managed to force out while he was trying to come down from cloud eleven or wherever the fuck he was. ‘Awsten. That’s my name. Spelled with a W and E.’

‘I know, I remember you.’

Geoff smiled at him and that was it, he was a goner.

‘Let’s start with a few songs, alright?’ Otto was itching to get this on the road. Awsten couldn’t blame him, they really did need a new band member.

They played through a few covers, jammed a little bit, Awsten eventually running Geoff through one of their own songs. They worked well together. It felt like they’d been playing together far longer than an hour. Otto stuck his thumbs up at Awsten when Geoff wasn’t looking.

‘We found him,’ Otto mouthed. Awsten managed a nod back before Geoff looked at him again.

They wrapped up rehearsal - well, technically an audition, but who was he even kidding anymore - and Otto caught Geoff before he slipped out, probably aching to tell him the news. Awsten couldn’t blame him, they’d gone through too many not-quites before Geoff. He’d fight him for the honor, but he needed to write some thoughts out.

He was caught up in his own thoughts, that’s why he didn’t notice Geoff, creeping up behind him.

‘Kiss me like nobody would when I was fifteen, I don’t invite the headrush but it follows me,’ Geoff read out, following the rhythm Awsten had in his head already.

Awsten spared a quick moment to thank God that Geoff seemed to intuitively know where he was going with the lyrics, another to curse at himself for not paying attention, but before the next moment Geoff was already continuing.

‘So this just… comes natural to you? You’re this good, out of the blue?’

Don’t think about blue, don’t think about his blue…

‘I just had a sudden burst of inspiration, is all,’ Awsten shrugged, covering up his notebook quickly. 

‘So all the other things about blue are also sudden inspiration?’

Shit. He hadn’t been quick enough, apparently.

‘Uh…’ Awsten was lost for words. It didn’t happen often. He hoped Geoff felt special.

‘You see, Awsten, I remember you pretty well,’ Geoff said, stepping loser. ‘I couldn’t kiss you when you were fifteen, but now…’

Awsten still couldn’t find the words, so he just closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth to Geoff’s.

Geoff kissed a lot filthier than he could’ve imagined as a teen.

Well, as a lesser experienced teen. Not like he had more now, but…

Geoff wrapped a hand around his neck, pulled away the slightest bit.

‘Stop thinking,’ he ordered, and Awsten couldn’t not obey when he felt Geoff’s lips move against his, when his fingers were digging into his skin just a little, when he could finally get lost in Geoff’s eyes.

‘Want to come to my place to, uh, celebrate?’ Geoff asked, eyebrow raised, still close enough so Awsten could feel his breath on his skin.

‘I have to… oh, fuck it.’ He was so tired of the waiting and the wondering.

‘Good.’ There was that smirk, the one he’d loved almost as much as that blue.

‘God, your eyes are even prettier up close,’ Geoff murmured.

Awsten resisted the urge to facepalm. He had been an absolute idiot.


End file.
